


Nikolai Leaving

by MarineGalaxy99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineGalaxy99/pseuds/MarineGalaxy99
Summary: Harry knows more than people think. He heads to Gringotts, where he finds out that his is not the sone of Lily Potter, but rather Lord James Charlus Potter and Heiress Natalia Alianova Romanova, and that his mother is alive. His name isn't even Harry! It's Nikolai Jameson Romanov-Potter.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Nikolai Leaving

Harry sighed, he was currently riding on the Hogwarts Express on the way back from his first year at Hogwarts, and if he was being honest, he wasn’t that impressed with the school. The classes were dull, with the exceptions of Transfiguration and Charms. History of Magic, one of the most important subjects, was being taught by a ghost not up to date on the current Wizarding History and only talked about the Goblins Rebellions. Herbology, taught by Pomona Sprout was thorough, but nothing he couldn’t learn from reading the book. Defense Against the Dark Arts was being taught by what everyone was assuming was a man who was scared of everything and stuttered more in every sentence than anyone Harry had every met, oh yeah, and he was housing Voldemort on the back of his head. And finally, Potions being taught by a bitter man who verbally abused children in revenge against old petty schoolyard rivalries. 

His only two friends he made this year aren’t really great friends, Ronald Weasley is jealous and quick to anger. While also being lazy, spoiled and having horrible manners no matter the situation. Hermione Granger, a know-it-all bookworm, with a hero worship of authority figures, who hates when she isn’t top of the class and glares at anyone if they answer a question right in class before she is able to. She is overbearing and pushes studying on Harry like he’s stupid. He’s not, he has just learned to dumb himself down ever since he got beat at the Dursleys for doing better than Dudley in school. 

Harry thought about how the year had ended and what he had found out from Dumbledore. Harry had gone after the Sorcerer’s Stone on the forbidden third floor corridor after McGonagall refused to believe him and his two “friends” about someone trying to steal it. After getting through the traps and confronting his parents’ murderer, he touched Quirrell’s’ face and watched as he turned to ash. He killed a man, and no one was even the slightest bit concerned. Dumbledore had come to the Hospital Wing after he woke up and informed him, he would be returning to the Dursleys, even after Harry argued and hinted very strongly of his horrid treatment there. All Dumbledore did was smile and informed him that his mother’s protection was keeping him and his family safe. Harry rolled his eyes and nodded his head while staying silent. 

What Dumbledore did not know is that Harry wasn’t as ignorant about the Wizarding World as he believed and knew that there are other Wizarding Schools around the world that would love to have the Boy-Who-Lived attending their school. Harry had spent every minute not with Ron and Hermione in the school library, reading anything and everything he could about the Wizarding World. Including their customs and about his family. He knew he could go to Gringotts and request and inheritance test to see if he had any other family alive within five generations who could take him in, and if he didn’t then he could get emancipated and live on a family property. He learned that his family, the Potter’s, were one of the oldest in the United Kingdom and were very wealthy, though no one knew how much, expect the current Lord (in this case there isn’t one), the current Lady, the Heir to the House and the Goblin Account Manager in charge of that House’s Vault, investments, titles and properties. 

He knew as soon as he was picked up at 9 ¾ by Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia (Dudley is still at school) that he could bribe them into dropping him off at The Leaky Cauldron. Never seeing him again would be a good incentive. What no one knew about Harry is that he had an Eidetic Memory, meaning he had perfect recall. 

He knows what happened on October 31st, 2001 the night Lily and James were killed. No one had ever thought to ask him if he remembered that night, but he does. He was playing on the floor with his father, James’s, wand when he and his parents heard the crack of apparition. They had not been expecting anyone and were immediately suspicious. The next thing they knew the door was blasted in and they knew they had been betrayed by Peter Pettigrew. James had yelled at Lily to take baby Harry and run. He would attempt to hold him off while they got away. That did not happen, a green light filled the room as Lord James Charlus Potter was hit with the Killing Curse and dead before his body hit the floor. Lily Potter grabbed baby Harry and ran up the stairs, she ended up in the nursery where she turned on her heel trying apparate out, but when she couldn’t she figured out there was anti-apparition wards surrounding the house. So, she turned to her back-up plan. She placed baby Harry in his crib doing her best to ignore his crying and the fact that her husband had just been murdered minutes before, after this it wouldn’t matter. She had spent the last three months searching for ways to keep Harry alive and she found it just days before. A ritual she had almost completely finished the weekend before, it would use her magic and her soul, as well as James’s as a trade to save Harry. She had drawn the Runes and now all she had to do was what James had done moments before, give up her life and her magic in order to save Harry’s life. And that is exactly what she did, five minutes later the house was smoking and blown apart, with two dead bodies, a black cloak and bone white wand and a crying injured baby were all that remained. 

One day later Harry was left in the hell known as the Dursleys. Not for much longer. Harry broke out of his thoughts by the train slowing to a complete stop, he had managed to stay in compartment by himself at the very back of the train without Hermione or Ron finding him. He stood, grabbed his trunk and Hedwig’s cage and headed off the train. He looked around at all the families embracing and being excited to be back together with an aching heart, but he pushed that to the back of his mind, now was not the time to be worrying about that. He could be with family soon enough. He dragged his trunk through the barrier and could see Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia waiting on the other side. Vernon’s face was turning a deep purple in anger from all the freaks surrounding him. Harry walked over and stopped in front of his Aunt and Uncle. 

“Come on, boy. We need to get home. Dudley gets off from school tomorrow and the house needs to be perfect before he returns” Petunia said stiffly. The group of three walked to the car, Harry lifting his trunk and the owl cage into the boot. Once all three were in Harry started talking. 

“If there was a way you would never have to see me again would you take it?”

“What are you talking about boy?” Vernon growled out

“If you take me to The Leaky Cauldron and let me and my stuff out you will never have to see me again. I will never spend another moment at your house. That is a promise.” 

Vernon and Petunia talked in hushed voices for a few minutes before both agreed. A silent hour drive later and they were in front of the building. Harry got out, grabbed his things and watched the car drive off in satisfaction. He pulled a plain baseball cap out of his stuff, put it on his head to cover his scar and entered the pub. None of the patrons paid him any mind, he went to the back and tapped the bricks to enter the alley. Witches and wizards were bustling up and down the alley not paying any attention to the child who entered without parents. He walked dragging his stuff until he reached Gringotts. The marble building glinted in the summer sun, guards stood on each side of the door. Harry nodded to both while entering, not noticing the surprised looks on their faces. He walked up to a teller and requested to speak to his account manager. He was led to an office that had a plaque on the door reading Grimjaw-Potter Account Manager. Harry knocked and entered after given permission. Grimjaw sat at his mahogany desk with a chair opposite of him. He gestured for Harry to sit. 

“How may I assist you, Heir Potter?” 

Harry took a deep breath before speaking, “I need an inheritance test. I am being abused at my current caretakers. I want to know if I have any other living family or if I can be emancipated. I would also like to take up my Lord’s ring even if I do have other family members. I will need to consult a healer about previous injuries.” 

The goblin nodded before grabbing a piece of gold parchment and a knife. Harry pricked his finger allowing seven drops of blood to fall into the parchment. They waited five minutes for it to be complete. It read:

Nikolai Jameson Romanov-Potter (July 31st, 2000 -)  
Adoptive Name: Harry James Potter  
Blood status: Pureblood  
Core: Grey  
Father: Lord James Charlus Potter (March 27th, 1980-Oct. 31st, 2001)   
Mother: Heiress Natalia Alianova Romanova (of the Romanov Clan) (Nov. 8th, 1984-) (Located in America, Black Widow)   
Adopted Mother: Lillian Jasmine Potter nee Evans (January 30th 1980-Oct. 31st, 2001)   
Grandfather Paternal: Lord Charlus Fleamont Potter (May 2nd 1948-Nov. 15th, 1998)  
Grandfather Maternal: Duke Vladimir Alexie Romanov (March 4th, 1963-Dec. 31st, 2005)  
Adopted Grandfather: Harrison Evans (August 9th, 1960-July 20th, 1999)  
Grandmother Paternal: Lady Dorea Lyra Potter nee Black (Sept. 11th, 1950-Oct. 29th, 1998)  
Grandmother Maternal: Duchess Anastasia Lelyah Romanova (June 18th, 1965-Dec. 31st, 2005)   
Adopted Grandmother: Rose Evans nee Quate (Nov. 24th, 1961-July 20th, 1999)  
Godfather: Sirius Orion Black III (Nov. 3rd, 1979-) (Incarcerated)  
Godfather: Clinton Jonathan Barton (Feb. 13, 1982-)  
Godmother: Lady Amelia Susan Bones (June 8th, 1980-)  
Godmother: Pepper Olivia Potts (Dec. 28th, 1978-)  
Titles:  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Lord)  
Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Lord)   
Most Ancient and Feared Clan of Romanov (Heir)   
Vaults:   
Potter: 98, 234, 687  
40 million Galleons, wands, portraits, books, jewels, weapons  
Peverell: 5, 6, 7  
100 million Galleons, wands, portraits, books, jewels, weapons   
Romanov (Russian Branch, is accessible here): 1,4,8 (only vault open to heir is trust vault 8)  
110 million Galleons, wands, portraits, books, jewels, weapons   
Properties:  
Potter Manor (Wales)  
Godrics Hallow (Great Britain)  
Peverell Manor (Norway)  
Peverell Cottage (Scotland)  
Romanov Castle (Russia)  
Avengers Tower (New York, NY (Mothers Current Residence)  
Ailments:  
Magical Core (Blocked 50%)  
Intelligence Suppressant (100% Broken)  
Parseltounge (100% Broken)   
Loyalty Potions keyed to Dumbledore, Weasleys, Gryffindor, Hermione Granger (100% Broken)   
Horcrux in Scar  
Glamor Charm (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)  
Multiple Injuries

*From this point on Harry is Nikolai*

Nikolai and Grimjaw looked at the parchment in shock. The Goblin because of the ailments on the young wizard and Nikolai because his mother was alive. Also that he’s adopted. He needed to know if his mother gave him up because she didn’t want him or to keep him safe. He was going to New York to find his mother as soon as he was done with the bank. 

“Okay, Lord Potter-Peverell, Heir Romanov. There are a number of things wrong with you. The horcrux will be the hardest thing to deal with but it can be done. We will perform a ritual to get rid of it. What are your plans?” Grimjaw asked Nikolai. 

“Thank you Grimjaw. I want to get everything fixed. Then I want to visit my vaults and gather what I need. I want to go find my mother. I should be with her. She is my only living blood. Is there anyway for me to get my OWLS and the equivalent of a high school diploma? I have Eidetic memory and have been studying for my regular schooling for the last two years. I managed to get through Hogwarts schooling amongst other subjects starting this past summer.” 

*TIME SKIP. I DON’T FEEL LIKE WRITING ALL OF THAT*

For the next three months Nikolai underwent multiple rituals. The horcrux was removed, and once it was figured out that there were others the Goblins made it their personal mission to track all of the abominations down across Great Britain and destroy them all. By the end of August all of them were gone and the self-titled Lord Voldemort was no more. Nikolai’s body was reconstructed by pure magic and he now stood at a healthy 5’1”, and weighed 115 pounds. After the glamour was removed he was able to see what he really looked like. He did not look like a clone of James Potter, but rather what he assumes his mother looks like. His hair changed from an uncontrollable midnight black mess, to crimson red curls that fell to his shoulders. His green eyes changed from a dull forest green to a bright emerald green that shined like the killing curse. Freckles splattered across the bridge of his nose and cheek bones. His nose flattened and his lips became fuller. But the best part was that his scar disappeared. 

He went through each of his vaults, he found a a multi-compartment black leather trunk with crimson finishings that had four expanded compartments in it and is able to shrink to the size of a matchbox with just the tap of his wand and returned to its original size in the same way. The first compartment was to hold his school supplies, such as parchment, quills, lined notebooks, fountain pens and mechanical pencils, his collapseable telescope, his rune carving kit and other miscellaneous items. His second compartment is a password protected library that held up to 10,000 books, with a catalogue book that made finding books easier. The third compartment was for his clothes (he went clothes shopping and bought two full wardrobes in muggle and magical attire). His final compartment was a fully functioning potions lab, that also contained an enchanted ceiling of the night sky to study for astronomy. He also obtained a new wand after his Holly and Phoenix feather wand stopped working for him after the horcrux removal. He tried multiple ones in each vault and connected with a winter ash wood wand with a thestral hair core, that is 14 inches in length. 

He also found a a black and red leather satchel that was featherlight and expandable as well. He put on his Lordship rings and his heir ring at the end of August, not emancipating himself because his mother is still alive. He purchased a bottomless money pouch from the Goblins and put approximately 10,000 Galleons, 10,000 American Dollars and 1,000 British Pounds for the travel across the ocean. While at the bank he took the American Equivalent of his A-Levels. Finishing with his OWLS. They were:

Ordinary Wizarding Levels Results: Nikolai Jameson Romanov-Potter 

Passing Grades: Outstanding (O), Exceeds Expectations (EE), Acceptable (A)  
Failing Grades: Poor (P), Dreadful (D), Troll (T) 

Nikolai Jameson Romanov-Potter Has Achieved 

-Ancient Runes…O  
-Arithmancy…O  
-Astronomy…EE  
-Care of Magical Creatures…EE  
-Dark Arts…O  
-Defense Against The Dark Arts…OO  
-Dueling…O  
-Divination…P  
-Grey Arts…OO  
-Healing…EE  
-Herbology…EE  
-History of Magic…EE  
-Light Arts…O  
-Potions…O  
-Transfiguration…OO  
-Wizarding Law and Government (including Wizengamont and Politics)…O

15 OWLS

Gringotts England Branch   
Account Manager Grimjaw  
King Ragnok III, Ragnarök Clan 

He stored his results in his satchel. During those months he also obtained a passport and with the help of the Goblins in both the London Branch and New York Branch of Gringotts he now has dual citizenship in Great Britain and America. He bought his one way ticket to New York City. He was finally finished. He was leaving today, August 31st. Hogwarts starts back tomorrow and Nikolai was not sticking around for Dumbledore to find him still in England. 

*Time Skip*

Ten hours later and he was standing in front of the Avengers Tower in NY. Nikolai took a deep breath and walked into the very tall glass building. He dressed in his best muggle clothes for this meeting, he is wearing black khaki pants with a silver button down shirt, black leather boots and a leather jacket on top. His wand is on his right wrist in his leather wand holster, with his satchel slung over his shoulder. He walked up to the front desk and obtained a visitors pass and walked to the elevator indicated by the receptionist. He pressed the button for the penthouse. The ride to the top took about five minutes, once he reached the top the doors opened into a spacious communal floor, with a full kitchen and dining room, a large open area containing a television and gaming systems with the back wall being fully windows. There were multiple people on the couches and floors in what seems to be the living space. But the only one Nikolai could focus on was the red-haired woman. He looked so much like him. 

At the sound of the elevator all of them looked up, when they noticed him they jumped up and came to stop in front of him. A tall blond man with baby blue eyes and shield in his hand spoke first,

“How did you get in here, son? And where are your parents?” 

Nikolai looked at each of them, the blond man, the man with a quiver of arrows on his back, a man with dark hair and in a suit, a man with dark hair and glasses that seemed to shrink in on himself, a big blond man with a hammer in his hand and lastly his mom. 

“I’m looking for Natalia Alianova Romanova” 

At this his mom tensed before speaking, “How do you know that name?”

“Because she’s my mother.” 

Everyone froze and turned to his mother wish shock on their faces. But all Natalia could do was stare at him. 

“Why are you here? You’re supposed to be with your father. He promised to keep you safe. He knows why you can’t be with me. It’s too dangerous.” Natalia answered. 

Nikolai’s heart dropped into his stomach. His mother didn’t know about his father. 

“My father died on October 31st, 2001. I’ve been with my adoptive mothers sister. I went to the bank and found out you are my mother. You’re the only biological family I left” 

Natalia’s face clouded with grief and anger. To know that her son had been raised by someone other than his father was devastating. And to know that James was dead...that was heart wrenching. She stepped forward away from her team and stopped right in front of her son. She raised her hand and cradled his face in her hands. 

“I’m so sorry Niko. I had no idea. If I had you would’ve been with me. I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I do not blame you. I understand you gave me up to keep me safe, but I have nowhere else to be. I want to stay with you.” 

“What about school?” She asked knowing he should be in Hogwarts right now. In response he grinned, reaching into his satchel and pulling out his certificate for graduating high school as well as his OWL results.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This isn't my first fic, but it is on this site. I'm not completely satisfied with this, but wanted to know what people think before I decide to continue. Constructive criticism is welcome, but if you're going to be hateful just to hurt then please move on. I won't deal with it.


End file.
